


Scraped Knees

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Rising: V3 Kids [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rape, Trans Male Character, Trans Mpreg, Trans Pregnancy, kind of, trans kokichi, trans kokichi ouma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Kokichi struggles through a pregnancy with Rantaro at his side. Not cis mpreg. Warnings for rape, pregnancy, and later on, sexual content and birth.





	1. Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> so I basically felt suddenly compelled to write this one day and here we are. note, the person who raped Kokichi is not a classmate, he's an OC of mine that Rantaro knows.

Kokichi was nervous.

Maki could glean that much from his body language alone. The way he twisted and fidgeted in the seat in front of her, one would easily figure out that there was something bothering him. He kept folding and unfolding his hands in front of his stomach, occasionally gripping the fabric of his shirt, as if he was worried that something hid there just beneath the surface.

“So,” Maki began, crossing her arms over her chest. Kokichi stopped fiddling with his thumbs for a moment and looked up at her. The tea she had brewed him thirty minutes ago sat untouched in front of him. He hadn’t even so much as glanced twice at the cup since she brought it to him. “What was so urgent that you had to meet me here, at ten in the morning, Mister _Supreme Leader_?” Her voice dripped with sarcasm and slight annoyance. Scratch that, much more than slight annoyance.

“Well, you see, I had this crazy dream last night,” Kokichi started to say, a sly grin twisting its way across his face. That only lasted for about five seconds, though, because Maki’s deep red eyes narrowed in a fashion that made it very clear she wasn’t going to stand for being messed with today. He gulped a little, then returned to his nervous fidgeting, any sign of a facade dropping from his face. “Fine, whatever. Suck all of the fun out of everything, Maki-roll.”

“Do you want me to kick you out?” Maki really wasn’t in the mood for whatever shenanigans Kokichi had planned.

What came out of his mouth next was totally unexpected.

“I’m pregnant.”

Maki was almost shocked enough to let her jaw drop, but instead, she only parted her lips slightly. “…oh,” she said quietly. “Oh. Alright. Would offering a congratulations be a mistake?” Sure, Kokichi was only nineteen, recently out of high school and with no plans to go to college, but Rantaro was making money, so it wasn’t a big deal was it? People had babies young and did fine all the time. She knew of two Hope’s Peak alumni who were doing quite well with their own little family they’d started nearly two years ago now.

Kokichi bit his lip, and his hesitance was another surprise. “Well… it’s true that Ran-chan and I…” And here a little smile twitched at the edge of his lips when he used his beloved’s pet name, “We have been talking about having a baby, and not exactly _avoiding_ it. But… but I’m afraid the baby might not be his.”

Dark brown eyebrows rose in surprise. “And you choose to tell _me_ about your infidelity?”

“It’s not like that.” Kokichi’s voice dropped quiet, so very quiet. Quieter than Maki had ever heard it go before. “Not like that at all. I — the father might be my rapist.”

Maki nodded slowly. “You were raped around the same time you think you might have gotten pregnant?” She asked for clarification.

Kokichi inhaled shakily. “Yes. It’s — it’s kinda funny, isn’t it? Maybe it’s karma for all the lies I’ve told, but… we’d been trying for a month or two, sort of. I stopped taking the pill and neither of us wore condoms, but we weren’t… we weren’t very _serious_ about it. Anyway, that night I was coming home from a meeting and I…” Here Kokichi’s voice faltered. He took another breath, this time sounding more like a hiccup. “I was raped.”

“Was it someone you knew?” Maki asked.

Kokichi stiffened. Maki knew the next words that came from his mouth were a lie, but just this once, she wouldn’t call him out on it. “No. I had never met him before.”

“Alright. So I suppose you haven’t told the police, then?”

“No one knows about the rape except me, him, and you. And you and I are the only ones who know about the baby right now.”

“Let me guess: you’re afraid of telling Rantaro because you think he’ll get mad?” Maki blinked slowly at Kokichi, and he wrapped his arms around himself in a small attempt to comfort himself. “Listen, Kokichi. Try to trust me on this. He’s not going to be mad.”

“How do _you_ know that?” Kokichi retorted, barely a whisper. “I — I told him I’d be faithful. I even stopped play-flirting with Shuichi a long time ago because it made him feel bad, what — what if —”

“Going through what you went through doesn’t make you unfaithful,” Maki explained. “It means someone evil took advantage of you. It makes you a survivor, not unfaithful.”

Kokichi’s lip trembled, but he didn’t cry. Not yet.

“Thank you, Maki.”

* * *

Rantaro didn’t notice Kokichi come in the bedroom they shared until he was right behind him, but then, that was only because he had his headphones in at the time. Had it been any other time, he would’ve been able to hear the smaller boy’s footsteps across the carpeted floor of their apartment, or perhaps the signature squeak of his shoes if he hadn’t taken them off yet. But, as it was, he didn’t notice Kokichi.

For once, his boyfriend didn’t use that to his advantage.

“Hi.” Kokichi’s soft voice didn’t make Rantaro jump, even though he had been approached rather suddenly from behind. His thin, bony arms snaked around Rantaro’s shoulders, tracing along his collarbone as Kokichi rested his cheek on top of his fluffy green hair. His hair was so soft, and smelled so good, like that special shampoo he always bought to keep the color in.

“Hey, darlin’,” Rantaro purred, removing the headphones from around his ears and allowing them to settle around his neck. He’d been editing his latest video — some hiking trail or another, Kokichi couldn’t keep all of the names straight anyway — that much was obvious from his computer screen. Kokichi’s pale violet eyes scanned the screen for a moment, allowing himself to be distracted for a few precious seconds.

He needed to gather what little courage he had left.

“I missed you so much this morning, Ran-chan,” Kokichi said mischievously, a soft whine in his voice. _Just keep acting_ , a little voice inside of his head told him. _Keep acting cool and everything will be fine. It’ll all be fine._

“Did you really, Keech? I’m flattered,” Rantaro smiled back, tilting his head back and looking up so that he was nose to nose with Kokichi.

“Yes! I woke up and you were gone, you owe me at _least_ five kisses for that,” Kokichi pouted, sticking his lower lip out just a bit in that terribly adorable way he was used to doing. Even at nineteen, he still managed to look and act much younger. Rantaro, on the other hand, had matured into a solid, handsome young man.

A man whom the likes of Kokichi Ouma did not deserve. Not even a little. And the worst part about it was that he knew it, so, so well.

_Once your man finds out about our little fling,_ his rapist had said, sneering into his ear, _he’ll leave you. Knowing that you’ve been whoring around on him will just break his poor heart, won’t it? Then you’ll_ _ **really**_ _belong to me. After all, nobody else is going to love damaged goods._

Kokichi bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, and Rantaro noticed that. Carefully, he disentangled himself from Kokichi’s arms so that he could turn around in the swivel chair and face him fully. His big green eyes, framed by those gorgeous lashes Kokichi loved so much, were full of worry, of concern.

_Please don’t be_ , Kokichi caught himself thinking. _Don’t be worried about a whore like me._

“You okay, baby?” Rantaro asked him, reaching out to hold one of Kokichi’s hands in his own. Finally snapped out of his own thoughts, the leader looked back towards him. “You’ve been a little spacey lately. If you feel like I’m being a smother again, I can —”

“It isn’t you,” Kokichi said quickly. Too quickly. “It’s me, it’s all me, I —” He swallowed. “I’m — I’m pregnant, Rantaro. Around — probably around ten weeks.” Ten weeks was just a rough estimate from what the doctor told him, and honestly, Kokichi wanted to be hopeful. They’d been having unprotected sex for a little longer than that, and there was always the chance that he was further along than he thought…

But the rape had happened about ten weeks ago, too. And there was always the chance he wasn’t as far along as they predicted. At this point, there was no way of knowing.

Rantaro, however…

When Kokichi looked back at him, he could see a beaming smile on Rantaro’s face.

“Pregnant? We did it?” He echoed, the shock evident in his voice. “We really, _really_ did it?”

Kokichi swallowed. “I — yeah. Yeah, I’m pregnant, but —” And here he had to stop to rub his eyes, but before he did he could see his boyfriend’s expression change slightly. “But — but the baby might not be yours, Rantaro.”

He didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t stand to see Rantaro react to that.

After a few moments of silence, Kokichi choked out in a broken whisper, “I — I didn’t — please, I’m not lying, I — I didn’t _want_ to have sex with anyone but you. He forced himself on me — he _raped_ me, but I — I didn’t fight back, I wasn’t strong enough…”

Kokichi finally opened his eyes.

Rantaro looked at him with an expression of shock and horror on his face. Deep within his eyes, he also reflected anger. Immediately, regret flared up inside of him as Rantaro stood, still holding Kokichi’s hands in his own.

_Just hit me_ , Kokichi thought when silence stretched between them again. _Please, just hit me and get it over with._

But no such contact came.

Instead, Kokichi found himself pulled into a hug. Rantaro rested his chin on his thin shoulder as Kokichi shook.

“It was that night, wasn’t it,” Rantaro asked. “When you came home late from the meeting, and said the boys had held you up. I knew you were lying, but I didn’t want to push. My God, Kokichi, why didn’t you tell me?” He sounded so _hurt_ , and Kokichi sniffled, trying in vain to keep tears from rolling down his face.

“I — because it was _my_ fault,” Kokichi whimpered. “I didn’t — I should have fought harder, I just — I _let_ myself be taken like that —”

“Don’t.” Rantaro’s voice was firm, but not cold. He pulled away from Kokichi just a bit to look down at him. “Please. Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself for _any_ of this. Some sick twisted bastard forced himself on you, and I swear to God I won’t sleep until I—”

“No, no, Rantaro — there’s no use, we can’t go to the police,” Kokichi said quickly. “There’s — no evidence —”

“Who said anything about police?” Rantaro replied. “I’ll kill him myself if I have to. Do I know him?”

“No, and no,” Kokichi protested. “Rantaro — _please_ don’t do something stupid on my account, don’t — don’t throw your future away for a _whore_ like me.”

“Don’t you dare,” Rantaro said, his voice dropping to a low whisper. “Don’t say that about yourself, ever. Kokichi Ouma, you _are_ my future.” His fingers dipped to trace Kokichi’s still-flat stomach. “Listen to me. This is _our_ baby, you understand? I don’t give a single shit about genetics. Not at all.”

That was finally enough to push Kokichi over the edge, and he trembled in Rantaro’s arms, sobbing openly. It was the first time he had done so since the night of the rape. “I — I — I’m — thank you, so much,” he finally cried, gripping Rantaro’s shirt tightly in his hands.

Rantaro held Kokichi close to his chest, squaring his jaw as he ran his hand through his soft, raven-violet locks.

There was going to be hell to pay for this.

* * *

 

Kokichi had come up with quite the clever way to announce his pregnancy. It was little more than a selfie, really, only with Rantaro standing behind him, his hands in a heart shape over his stomach. He’d captioned it with “ _panta + guac = ???_ ” and had left most of it up to interpretation. Maki didn’t say anything first, thankfully, and it was almost surprising who figured it out first.

When Kokichi checked his phone a little while later, he saw that, of all people, Kaito had commented first. “ _holy shit you guys are having a baby?!_ ” Was all that his message entailed, and everything after that was a flurry of congratulations and well-wishes. Internally, he wondered how they would all be reacting if they knew the story behind this pregnancy, but he didn’t feel well enough to tell anyone yet.

Unfortunately, the way it turned out, Kaito and Rantaro were going to meet up for lunch the next day, and Rantaro asked Kokichi if it would be alright to tell his friend about what had happened to him. Hesitantly, Kokichi agreed that it would likely be best if at least someone knew. After all, he had gone and told Maki before getting the courage to face his own boyfriend, who could still very well be the father of this baby. Rantaro deserved to have the same right.

So, this led them to their current situation, Rantaro and Kaito sitting across from each other at a local diner, with Rantaro explaining the situation as delicately as he could. Even so, Kaito’s eyes went wide when Rantaro told him exactly what had happened on the night Kokichi came home late.

“Wait — so — it might not be your kid?” Kaito asked in shock. “And, Ouma — shit, that’s some grade-A bullshit right there. It’s pretty fuckin’ awful. I wish he woulda’ come by me an’ Kiibo’s place, we coulda at least done… _somethin_ ’.”

Kiibo, Kaito’s fiance, had training as a nurse. While he was still in college, a nursing program in high school meant that he was already far ahead of his peers. Specifically, Kiibo trained as a nurse specializing in pregnancy and infants, which seemed almost cosmically ironic considering the situation. It was more than likely that Kiibo knew how to use and possibly had access to a rape kit. Even so, it was all up to Kokichi whether or not he decided to take that option, and he obviously hadn’t. Rantaro couldn’t blame him; the experience had to have been traumatic already, and to add all of _that_ on top of it might have been too much for the boy to handle.

“I think the best thing any of us can do for now is to be with him,” Rantaro suggested, taking a sip of his coffee. “Just… let him know we’re with him, you know? Stay by his side.”

“Even if the kid isn’t yours?” Kaito asked again. “I mean, wouldn’t that make it kinda hard?”

“I can’t even begin to think about how hard this is on Kokichi, I’m not really thinking about how hard it would be for me,” Rantaro replied simply. “As far as I’m concerned, my feelings right now aren’t very important. What matters is keeping him as comfortable and happy as he can be. Me sticking around even though there’s a chance I’m not the biological father would show more to him than me just telling me I loved him.”

A smile tugged at Kaito’s lips. “Y’know, you really are a great guy, Rantaro. Kiibo an’ I are gonna wish you two the best, he told me to tell ya’ he wants to talk with Kokichi at some point anyway, somethin’ about regular checkups an’ stuff. I won’t tell anybody about… what ya’ told me, though. Y’know? Just to give Kokichi a little more control, I suppose.”

Rantaro gave a soft sigh of relief. “Good. He’ll tell when he’s ready, I think, but I don’t want him to feel like I’m pushing. You understand?” Kaito nodded in response. “Thanks, Kaito. You’re a good friend.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Kaito said, waving an arm dismissively. “Hey, I’ll pick up the tab today. As a congrats from me to you.”

Rantaro went home later that day feeling like there was one less thing to worry about.

 


	2. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for abortion mention and sexual abuse.

The difference in Kokichi’s attitude was subtle, but Rantaro noticed. Those who were closest to him definitely noticed.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t put on a show before, but something was different now. The past ten weeks, Rantaro had known that something was up. While he never could’ve guessed exactly what it was, at least, not this early, Kokichi hadn’t been himself. His nature as a trickster, a liar, and an overall little shit hadn’t changed much since high school. Lately, he’d just seemed… so very tired. Which, now that Rantaro knew what he did, didn’t seem so strange anymore.

Morning sickness had been sucking the energy out of the once-boundless teen, and currently, Kokichi sat in Rantaro’s lap on the bed, a towel flung over his chest and a bucket nearby on the floor. His growing sensitivity, among other things, meant he could no longer wear his binder either. While he hated to admit it, not wearing anything at all gave him horrible dysphoria, so he elected to wear a sports bra for now. It was better than wearing a normal one, at least. At the moment, Rantaro traced little circles on the skin of Kokichi’s stomach with his thumb, doing what he could to calm his nausea.

“Keech,” he said softly after a few more moments of blissful silence. Kokichi grunted in response, putting his face in Rantaro’s chest. “Baby, when’s your next appointment?”

_Oh._ That was what he’d been forgetting. “Tomorrow, actually,” Kokichi admitted. “I… figured you might be busy, so I’ve got a way to get there. To be honest, I…” He hesitated again. “I wasn’t expecting on telling you so early.”

Rantaro nodded. “Understandable. I can’t imagine how hard it must’ve been for you admitting it to yourself, much less to me.” He laid his hand flat against Kokichi’s stomach and continued his gentle rubbing. “But, hey. I’m gonna be by your side this whole time, start to finish. You understand?”

Kokichi chewed on his lower lip as he considered Rantaro’s words, leaning into his touch. “I don’t really understand, no. Most other people would be gone by now. I’ve been abandoned before for much less.”

“We’ve talked about this, I’m not like most other people,” Rantaro explained. “I love you. When we first brought up the possibility of having kids, I knew I was in it for the long haul. I wasn’t going to get you pregnant and then bail. I’m not that kind of guy.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Kokichi murmured. “I… I was just…” He sighed again and put a hand over his face. Was he really going to cry again? “I was scared, Rantaro.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Rantaro cooed. “But I’m right here with you, now. I swear.”

Kokichi still couldn’t believe that just yet, but he wasn’t going to tell that to his boyfriend.

* * *

Rantaro drove Kokichi to the doctor the next morning, with the smaller teen remaining uncharacteristically quiet during the ride. He kept playing with the buttons on his shirt, rolling them between his fingers and plucking at them every so often. He continued to do it as they sat in the waiting room of the clinic, his leg bouncing with nervous energy while Rantaro held one of his hands.

When they finally went back to the exam room, Kokichi spoke for the first time that day to the doctor.

“Listen, about what we talked about the last time I was here,” he started off, one hand still in Rantaro’s and the other over his stomach. Kokichi took a deep breath. “I… I’ve thought about it and… I don’t want to have an abortion unless it’s the only option.”

The doctor nodded and gave a kind smile. “Well, it’s your body and your decision. If that’s what you want, we can help you with pre-natal care, and today’s ultrasound should show you a healthy baby.”

Some of Kokichi’s tension appeared to dissipate, and he looked over at Rantaro for a moment. Rantaro gave a tiny, yet beaming smile, telling him all he needed to know. He wasn’t angry that Kokichi had considered ending the pregnancy. He had no idea what kind of position Kokichi was in, but he believed that it would be up to him to decide how he wanted this ordeal to end.

The preparation for the ultrasound went quite smoothly, with Kokichi hesitating only once as he unbuttoned his shirt. He was able to continue with gentle reassurance from Rantaro, though he did flinch when the wand of the machine was placed on the cold gel on his stomach. When the screen fizzled to life, Kokichi squinted, unsure of what exactly he was looking at.

When he could hear the baby’s heartbeat, he could feel his own heart skip a few beats. _This was real. It was really happening._ He was going to have a baby —

“Oh!” The doctor said after a few moments. “It looks like there are two heartbeats.”

_Two… heartbeats?_ Kokichi blinked and looked over at Rantaro, who looked back at him with shock. “What… what does that mean?” He asked cautiously, though he was sure he already knew.

“You’re having twins! Congratulations, and it looks like they’re both healthy.”

* * *

 

When they got home, Kokichi couldn’t help but stare at the photos they had brought back from the ultrasound. The two fetuses had been circled in white, and he kept tracing his fingers over them — his children — almost as if he was in a trance. Rantaro looked at him lovingly, sitting down on the couch next to him and lacing his fingers with his free hand.

“They’re real,” Kokichi managed to say after a few more moments of silence. “Our babies, they’re _real._ They’re — really here.”

“Yeah. It’s weird to think about, isn’t it?” Rantaro stated. “We’re gonna have two babies in a few months.”

Kokichi nodded, leaning against Rantaro’s shoulder. “Two babies… are we really ready for that?” His voice was soft, quiet, and a little frightened. “I mean… one baby, that isn’t too hard, right? But two of them…”

“Hey, two of my sisters were twins, I’ve got experience,” Rantaro said, rubbing his thumb along Kokichi’s knuckles. His hands were so bony, as was the rest of him; he was going to have to eat a lot more than he was currently if he was going to have two healthy babies. “And I’m sure you can do it, Kokichi. I’ll be right here with you.”

The smaller of the two sighed and scooted over a bit so he could sit in Rantaro’s lap. “I know, it’s just… what if I mess up? What if I set them on a path to failure, or I do something wrong and they end up scarred for life?” Kokichi looked at Rantaro with wide violet eyes. “I don’t want that to happen, Rantaro. I just want them to be happy and healthy.”

“No parent is perfect, and as long as you keep that in mind you won’t fuck them up.” Rantaro leaned down to kiss Kokichi’s forehead, and to look at the picture he held in his hand more closely. “Besides… we’ll both have a chance to learn from our own parents’ mistakes.” Rantaro’s voice was a little bitter, and Kokichi understood why.

Rantaro’s father, Asahi, had never really been a very good person. Besides cheating on his wife and eventually driving her to suicide, he had been abusive towards Rantaro his whole life. He’d also been incredibly rude to Kokichi (which he thought was understandable, considering his nature, but Rantaro wouldn’t stand for it). And Kokichi had been orphaned, given up by his mother when he was just a baby, raised in the same orphanage as Maki. He managed to run away when he was seven, and was taken in by what was now his organization. That wasn’t to say that they had been model parents, either, though.

Sliding a hand over his stomach, Kokichi tilted his head up to look at Rantaro. “You really think I’ll be a good dad?” He asked quietly. Rantaro put his hand over Kokichi’s, his fingertips gently brushing his stomach.

“Of course I do. You’re gonna be a great dad,” Rantaro assured him. “As long as you love your kids, and do what’s best.” He leaned down to kiss him again.

They fell asleep that way, curled up on the couch.

* * *

 

It was around two in the morning when Rantaro woke, still curled up on the couch with Kokichi. He had never been much of a heavy sleeper, and he blinked when he saw Kokichi’s silhouette trembling in his arms. He could, of course, feel the trembling as well, and he sat up a little to ease the odd angle he was laying in. As he woke up a little more, he could hear Kokichi speaking in his sleep, quietly at first, and then slowly getting louder.

“No, no, no,” he was repeating at first, his hands curling and uncurling against his shirt. “No, please — please don’t —”

At first, Rantaro was confused, not knowing what the smaller boy could be referring to. However, as he went on, it became clearer.

“I — I don’t — please, don’t come any closer — don’t get any closer — I’m not your toy, please —”

When he realized what was going on, and saw the tears start to fall from Kokichi’s closed eyes, he reached over to rub his shoulder, gently, as easily as he could.

“Kokichi, baby, wake up,” he said quietly, gently squeezing his shoulder. He was so thin, so small, Rantaro worried he could break him if he pushed too hard. “C’mon darlin’, it’s okay, it’s just me.”

Kokichi woke with a start, his breath coming in quick pants as he looked around the room, eyes wide with fear. Rantaro gently gripped his hand to bring him back to Earth, and Kokichi spun around so quickly he almost didn’t see it.

“R-Ran—” He started to say, before exhaling and pushing his face into Rantaro’s chest. His arms wrapped around him tightly enough to bruise as he shook helplessly. “Rantaro, I — I’m sorry if I scared you, I—”

“It’s alright, you didn’t scare me,” Rantaro assured him, running a hand up and down his back. “What happened? A nightmare?”

Kokichi nodded, still keeping his face buried in his boyfriend’s chest. “Yeah… I just… I keep remembering _that_ night, no matter what I do, I can’t forget…”

“It didn’t happen that long ago,” Rantaro reminded him. “It’s not really a surprise that you can’t forget. The longer you keep moving forward, the duller the memories’ll get, though. I promise.”

“How do you know?” Kokichi felt Rantaro stiffen under his arms.

“It’s a long story,” was all that he finally said. “Just… trust me when I say that I know, okay? I promise I’ll tell you everything one day.” Rantaro rested his chin on Kokichi’s head.

“Okay,” Kokichi murmured, his fingers tracing circles on Rantaro’s back. He didn’t have any right to ask what had happened to him, he supposed. Especially since he couldn’t even work up the courage to tell Rantaro until ten weeks after the whole thing had happened. “I trust you.”

“Thank you.” Rantaro pressed his lips to Kokichi’s scalp, then pulled back just a little. “Are you gonna be okay to go back to sleep, or do you want me to stay up with you?”

“Can we put on some white noise?” Kokichi asked softly. “It’s — nice to sometimes have something in the background. Y’know?”

“Yeah.” Rantaro turned on his phone and scrolled through youtube, searching for a suitable playlist of white noise he could put on. Upon finding one, he set his phone face down on the table next to the couch, letting it play as Kokichi drifted off back to sleep on his chest.


End file.
